Steps
by Purpl3Pickl3
Summary: Every Relationships needs steps. You never get to the point you want to get to just like that. Every step is different though. Every relationship is an adventure. Welcome to Phineas and Isabella's.


**Hello There!**

**I have been working on the piece forever and I really love it**

**So please Enjoy!**

* * *

**_Strangers_**

_Phineas age 5 1/2_

_A person whom one does not know or with whom one is not familiar._

Young Phineas and Ferb were sitting by their favorite tree, looking at several blueprints that they had drawn together. The writing was kind of sloppy and lopsided and barely readable, but who could blame them? They were barely six.

"Talking Teddy bear?" Phineas asked his brother.

Ferb shrugged, not too fond of the idea.

"Oooh! Flying superhero dollies!"

At once, his new step-brother grinned.

"Ferb! I know what we do today!" Phineas exclaimed, grabbing the blue-print. "Let's get start- Hey, where's Perry?"

Ferb just shrugged and they started working on their invention.

Once done, Phineas gawked at their creations.

"Ferb! They fly. Wow! So cool! How did you make them fight?"

"I-"

"You mechanisimized their arms to do fighty karate moves?" Ferb nods. "Nice going bro!"

Suddenly, the two figures started to fume and fly everywhere. They wheezed making a deathly sound.

"Uh-oh."

The figures stopped for one second and stood silent in mid air. The started to wheeze around violently until they fell on the other side of the fence.

"I'm going to get that Ferb," Phineas said to his brother, heading out of the backyard.

Suddenly, the back door slammed open.

"Mom, see! I told you they- WHERE IS IT!" A ten year old girl screamed.

Ferb blinked.

Linda laughed and rolled her eyes, "Yes Candace, two flying action figures were right here, I totally see them. Ah! You kids have such an active imagination! Hello Ferb! Do you know where Phineas is?"

Ferb blinked again.

"Ok, that's cool. If you need me, I'll be inside making some pie."

"Bu-bu-bu-bu-but!" Candace stuttered.

"You can come inside Candace."

* * *

Meanwhile, Phineas was still getting the flying action figures but couldn't find them. He tried to see where is could have landed, contemplating the ground.

He looked in front of him and saw a house. It probably landed in those people's backyard.

He hesitantly knocked on the door.

A visibly Old woman answered the door.

"Oh hello there!" She exclaimed happily. "What brings you here?"

"I made a flying Dollie and it just happened to fall in your backyard.

The lady smiled and laughed at little.

"We'll, lets take a look at that "flying" Dollie, shall we?" She said, putting air quotes around the word flying which Phineas didn't really understand.

He followed the lady into their backyard.

They looked around and they finally found the piece of plastic, lying I the green grass. He ran to his little action figure.

"Dollie!" He yelled, hugging his creation.

"Well I think you found your little action figure, haven't you."

Phineas smiled and nodded violently.

"Do you want any cookies before you leave?"

Phineas pause, thought a little, then shaked his head.

"My Mommy is probably gonna make me some pie," he explained.

"Oh, okay."

The woman brought the young boy to the door.

"Goodbye! You can come whenever you want if you need me. We're neighbors, not strangers."

Phineas smiled and nodded and headed out the door. He closed the gate behind him as he left. Suddenly, he heard a small girly voice calling out a name.

"Pinky? Pinky? Where are you? PINKY?"

Phineas turned around and saw the source of the sound.

He would have lied if he said hadn't thought she was cute. She was pretty small, with two low pigtails and a pink bow on the top of her head. She was dressed with a pink dress, while a little too big, was held up by a soft purple belt.

"Pinky? PINKY? Pinky! I miss you! Come back!" She yelled softly, two small tears escaping her soft blue eyes.

She Caught his eye and they stared at eachother for a while.

Phineas wanted to tell her that everything was going to be alright. He wanted to go up and maybe hug her once or twice. He wanted to tell her how his pet Perry always kept disappearing.

But he couldn't.

Why?

Because she was a stranger.

And Mommy always told him that you shouldn't talk to strangers.

**_Neighbors_**

_Isabella age 5 1/2_

_A person living near or next door to the speaker or person referred to._

Isabella's new bed was like a stranger to her. No matter how hard she tried, it wasn't as comfortable as her bed in Mexico. And just as she was getting used to the Hotel beds that she had stayed in before moving into this house, she had to leave.

This move was kind of a last minute thing.

Her mother was at a business trip in Danville, and then suddenly decided to move.

That was her mother.

Totally unexpected.

The old lady who used to live here had to go to a retirement home just a week ago so they got this house.

Isabella wasn't used to this house. Since it was a last minute thing, most of her things were still in Mexico. The only thing to keep her company was her dog Pinky, that they had brought along for the business trip.

However, since her arrival here, Pinky seemed to disappear every day for some unknown reason.

A tear escaped her eye.

Even though Pinky always came back, she always missed her during the day. Since she didn't know anyone and she didn't have anyone to play with, Pinky was her only companion.

"Isa! Come Downstairs!" Her mother called.

Isabella rolled and wobbly walked down the stairs.

"What Mommy?"

"We're going to meet the new neighbors."

"New neighbors?"

Isabella took a few steps back. She wasn't very good with people. She didn't want to meet new people.

"Yes Isa," her mother responded, "Now hurry up! Put your coat on!"

Isabella grabbed for the coat on the big hanger and it fell on her head. She wiggled it off and I fell on the floor. Isabella sighed as she went down to pick it up.

"Hurry Isa!"

Isabella stumbled next to her mother and out of the door. They walked for a few moments in the cool morning air and arrived to the house right in front of their own.

Her mother rang the doorbell.

Isabella stood there tapping her foot and blowing warm air into her hands.

Suddenly, the door opened and a tall woman with red hair appeared with a friendly smile.

"Hello Vivian, oh! And that must be Isabella your daughter that you were talking about! She is so adorable!" The woman cried out. She patted Isabella on the head. "How old are you?"

Isabella looked at her mother who was gesturing her to answer as they walked into the warm house,

"F-f-five" Isabella stuttered out quietly.

"Oh! Just like my sons!" The woman cried out, "Phineas! Ferb! The neighbors are here! And there is a little girl that is your age too!"

Two boys ran into the entrance room. The first was tall and had strange green hair with a big nose and the second-

It was that boy.

That smiling, creative, _cute_ boy that she had seen in the road a few weeks ago.

She stared at him, he stared right back, with no expression on his face.

He remembered her.

Isabella was suddenly scared that he would not accept her.

But then he smiled. A beautiful smile.

"Hi! I'm Phineas!" He took her hand and shaked it, making he stomach to a somersault.

"I-I-Isabella." She stuttered out trying to be as loud as possible.

"That's a pretty name."

She blushed.

He took her hand, "we'll come on neighbor! We're making ice cream that can always change color and flavor!"

Isabella's eyes widened as she let herself be pulled by the very energetic boy and grinned shyly.

* * *

Isabella brushed her hair out after her long day. She yawned.

"Isa! Lights out!"

Isabella jumped up to reach the light swich. The room suddenly turned dark.

She felt her way through her very empty room. As she found her bed, she quietly hopped in.

She cuddled into the sheets of her bed.

She smiled.

Strangely enough, it didn't feel like a stranger anymore.

**_Acquaintances_**

_Phineas age 6_

_A person's knowledge or experience of something, or one's slight knowledge of or friendship with someone._

"Hi Phineas! Whatya doin'?" A voice asked.

Phineas turned around and smiled, already knowing who was speaking to him.

"Hey Isabella! Today, we are making super hero suits that can give us super hero powers!"

"That sounds awesome! Can I help?"

"Sure Isabella! Just grab that sewing kit!"

He watched as his brand new neighbor energetically skip to the other side of their backyard.

"Hey Ferb!" She said, passing him.

Phineas sighed happily. She had only been here for 4 months and she had changed drastically. Her hair, before ties with a now behind her nec was now flying freely in the wind with that old bow in her hair on top of it. She was more confident too and less shy. Her eyes always sparkled and a smile always played sweetly on her lips.

Someone tapped his back. Ferb.

"What do you want brother of mine?"

Ferb just stared.

"There is a problem with the power generator? Well let's take a look at that."

* * *

"But mom! You should have seen it! They were flying mom! And Isabella turned invisible!"

"Candace, you have such an active imagination!"

"No but mom! I swear! They were flying."

"Who wants pie?"

The kids smiled, "We do!" They all ran inside.

"I'm gonna bust them real soon, you just watch." Candace grumbled, entering the house.

"Now sit down kids, I'll give you a plate with your pie on it." Linda said happily.

Phineas smiled and sat down between Ferb and Isabella. When his mother put the pie in front of him, he dig in immediately.

"Wow! Phineas, you look hungry. What on earth did you do today?" His mother asked.

"I became a superhero!"

Linda glanced at Candace and chuckled, "so I've heard..."

"Well, I have to go upstairs to do some adult things, are you buys okay down here?" Linda continued.

"Yeah, we'll be fine."

"Oh! Oh! Oh! Mom? Does that mean that I'm in charge?" Candace asked loudly.

"Candace, I'm just going upstairs."

"But, but, what if dolphins come and flood the first floor?"

"Fine, then you will be in charge."

Candace smiled victoriously, "YES!"

"See you kids!" Said Linda as she went upstairs.

"I'm watching you." And with that, Candace went into the other room to watch some tv.

There was an awkward silence as the kids table and who other than Phineas finally broke it.

"So did you have fun today?"

Isabella giggled.

"Of course I did! Who wouldn't have fun with all of the great things you... Guys do?"

Phineas smiled at his friend.

There was another silence.

"Phineas?"

"Yeah?"

"What are we?"

Ferb blinked.

"We're kids!"

Isabella blushed deeply and Ferb raised his eyebrow.

"What's our relationship?"

"Oh..."

"Are we friends?"

"Well yeah... I guess..."

Phineas turned his eyes away from the girl and looked at Ferb, who had just put his hand on his shoulder. Phineas sighed.

"Ferb, you're right, people might think that we have cooties if we're friends..."

"Oh." Isabella slumped down on her chair, oddly disappointed.

Phineas snapped his fingers, "I know! We can be Acquaintances!"

"Accainte-what?"

"Acquaintances. I've heard grown ups use it a lot. We can be like grown ups!"

Isabella grinned, "Acquaintances... I like it."

He took her hand and shaked it, looking very sophisticated, "Hello Acquaintance."

"Hello Acquaintance." They smiled and Phineas took a big part of his pie. He swallowed and smiled. But as he looked up to his Acquaintance he saw that she was frowning at her pie.

"You don't like it? He questioned.

"No, I do."

"So, what's wrong?"

There was a pause and Isabella finally looked up from her pie.

"Are we ever going to be friends?"

Phineas smiled and took her hand in his not noticing the slight blush on her cheeks.

"Real soon Isabella. Real soon."

**_Friends_**

_Isabella age 7_

_A person whom one knows and with whom one has a bond of mutual affection, typically exclusive of sexual or family relations._

"But Mama!"

"No."

"Please Mama!"

"Isa, I said no."

"But I really wanted to go to Phineas's... And Ferb's house today!"

"Isa, you're sick, you have 101 degree fever. You can't go outside! And you can't risk getting your friends sick! You are going to have to stay inside."

"But-"

"No buts Isa. You are staying inside."

Isabella leaned back in her bed, leaning against her big pillow. She grumbled a few mad words in Spanish as her mother slammed ther door.

Isabella sat in her bed for a while, staring at the window which let in little strands of sunlight through the clouds. She wondered what Phineas and Ferb were doing today and was completely devastated at the thought of her not being able to join him...them.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in,"

The door penned and revealed the red head boy she was just thinking about.

"Hey Isabella, what ya doin'?"

Isabella giggled. No one else really used her catchphrase much. She would usually punch them in the face if they did. But when he said it, it was a whole different thing. It even sounded... Cute.

Then Isabella suddenly frowned, realizing that the answer to his question wasn't going to really be a joyous one.

"I'm stuck in this bed and I wont even be able to join you for your big idea!"

She leaned back on the pillow of her bed and shed a small tear as she sneezed.

"Here's a tissue."

"Thanks."

Isabella looked up at the young boy who was now sitting on her bed.

"You can go work on your big idea now... I don't really mind. You can't have little old me ruin all of your fun. Hopefully I'll be better tomorrow and I'll be able to join you."  
Phineas smiled, "I'm not going to leave you here alone!"

"But Phineas! What about Ferb? What about what you were going to do today? What about your big idea! I can't ruin that for you!"

"It's fine Isabella! Plus... I, hum, didn't even have a, ah, big idea today! It was, you know, going to be my rest day, you know, because everyone needs their rest!" He stuttered out, violently scratching his ear. Isabella giggled at his terrible lying.

"You're doing this... For me?"

"Of course Isabella! I can't let you be bored here all alone!"

"T-t-thanks..." She stuttered out nervously.

Phineas jumped out of her bed and stood up happily. "So what do you want to do today? There's a whole... House of possibilities!"

Isabella giggled.

"We could make some everlasting soup! Or watch a movie! Or play video games! We could make you a portable bed, that could lift you up into the stars! Or make a portal so you could go anywhere! Or a giant floating baby head!"

"A giant floating baby head?"

Phineas laughed nervously. "Sorry, I got a bit carried away."

Isabella sighed. Frankly, she wanted to tell him that all she wanted to do was something very simple like cuddle with him and maybe for him to give her a small peck on the cheek.

But that was obviously never going to happen.

"Cooking sounds nice!"

"Awesome! Maybe I could invent a machine that could-"

"Maybe cooking without machines..."

She saw Phineas's face fall a little and she immediately stated to fell bad.

"No machines?"

Isabella tugged on her hair nervously. "Well you know, building is kind of you and Ferb's thing.., I mean, I thought that we could do something a little different while we were together... But I mean, if you don't want to... I can-" she watched Phineas nervously smile and told her it wasn't necessary. She smirked, "unless... You know, you're too scared."

That got Phineas's attention.

"I can do anything Isabella! You honestly don't think that I suck at cooking do you?"

Isabella grabbed his hand and took him down to the kitchen, "well lets see, shall we?"

"I can totally make awesome food Isabella!"

* * *

"I can't totally make awesome food Isabella."

Isabella tried to hold her giggle as she looked around the kitchen. It was a mess.

They had first tried to make chocolate cake. But Phineas couldn't seem to crack an egg correctly and it frustrated him so much that flour ended up everywhere.

Then they had tried scrambled eggs, but the eggs caused the same problem again.

They were so desperate that they tried to make some toast! But all that did was add curmbs to join the chocolate and flour and eggs splattered everywhere.

"We should clean this up." Isabella finally said.

"What about you clean yourself up? Go take a warm bath, I hear its good for sick people."

"But Phineas-"

"I'm gonna make a machine that can clean anything!"

"But-"

"Isabella! Just trust me! Go upstairs and clean yourself up and wait for me to come up and join you. I promise it won't take too much time!"

Isabella looked at him and turned towards her stairs.

"Fine."

She started to climb up,the stairs, but stopped herself and turned towards the triangular headed boy with a huge smile plastered on her face.

"Thanks Phineas."

"For what?"

"For this, for making me feel better."

They stared at each other intently, never losing the smile that they were both holding.

"What are friends for?"

**_Best Friends_**

_Phineas age 8_

_The one person whom one knows and with whom one has a bond of mutual affection, typically exclusive of sexual or family relations who is closest to one._

Phineas plumped down on the seat next to Isabella.

"Oh my god what happened to you?"

Phineas shrugged.

"Oh no. Was it them?"

Phineas nodded sadly.

"What happened?"

Phineas took a breath. "Well, I was just walking down the hallway like any other day you know, I wasn't even late to any of my classes. And then two bullies came up to me and asked me for my money. Since I didn't want any trouble, I just gave it to them-"

"Phineas!"

"What?"

Isabella groaned. "You can't give them money not-"

"Can you just let me finish please?"

"Fine"

Phineas cleared his throat again. "But apparently, they didn't want only my money and asked for my lunch too. So I gave that to them too." He saw Isabella glare at him but decided to continue anyways.

"So then I asked them in a very normal tone if that was all they wanted. But they thought I was being rude, so they punched me a few times, which explains this," he said, pinto g to his black eye and his bruised arm."

"Why didn't you defend yourself?"

"It's not good to hit people."

"Phineas! You have been bullied for the past months! You're going to have to stand up to them somehow." Isabella lectured.

"I don't think I'm the kind of guy who stands up for things..."

"Phineas Flynn! Don't even start to tell me that aren't the kind of guy who stands up for himself! You can do anything! You made flying action figures! You created flavor changing Ice cream! You created never ending soup! I bet you can even travel around the world in one day! You can do anything Phineas!"

Phineas stood in front of his friend, speechless.

"You really think that highly of me?" He asked.

Isabella sat back down.

"Of course I do! You are amazing! And anyways, I am only lecturing you because I care about you. I don't know what I'd do if you ever got hurt." Isabella explained blushing

"Thanks Isabella."

There was a silence for a while. Isabella was gobbling down her food. And Phineas was looking at it with envy.

"What do you want?" Isabella finally asked.

"I'm hungry."

"You're hungry?"

"They took my lunch too... And my lunch money." He said attempting a cute face.

Isabella giggled and rolled her eyes.

"Here you go."

Phineas dug into the small portion of pasta Isabella had put into a napkin.

"Thawngs Ichabewa."

"Phineas! At least swallow before you speak... And get some utensils."

Phineas swallowed and shrugged.

"Your the best."

* * *

"We want your money girly!" The boy screamed in her ear.

"No."

"We're not afraid to punch you."

"You can't punch me, I'm a girl."

"Oh yes I can."

The boy in front of her rolled up his sleeves. She caugh one of the two boys pinning going into her dress pocket.

"What are you doing?" She screamed at the boy. But he already seemed to have found what he was looking for.

"Hey, Bufe, here's the girly's money."

They boy threw the money the the other 'Bufe' boy.

"Perfect." He snickered, "now girly, we have nothing to take away from you anymore."

"Yes! So take me down!" Isabella shuffled in the boys' arms.

"But it's not that easy, you didn't want to give us your money, so now you're going to have to pay girly..."

His goons snickered.

"I get it! She didn't want to give her money... But she has to pay."

"Be quiet!" Bufe said, "punching someone need a lot of concentration."

Both boys immediately shut up.

Isabella squinted her eyes and waited for the impact. But it never came. Instead, she heard a boy yell her name. She opened her eyes.

Phineas.

"Step away." He yelled simply.

She looked up at her friend a little scared, pure fury indented in his eyes.

"Step away from my best friend.

**_One-Sided Crush_**

_Isabella age 9_

_A one-sided romantic interest that the other person may or may not be aware of._

Sometimes, Isabella wanted to give up. She lied on her bed and looked the a picture of Phineas that she was always keeping of Phineas and sighed.

She had no idea when it had started, but she was pretty sure that it was there when she met him. She sighed again, twisting the small picture. She wondered if he would ever get what she was feeling. She wondered if he'd ever feel the same way.

This crush felt so pointless at times, like this yesterday morning for instance.

* * *

"Hi Phineas! What ya doin?"

Phineas turned around and smiled at her.

"Just some small thing."

"Oh."

She just stood there, peeking over his shoulder once in a while. She wasn't building anything, strangely. He was riding blueprints. But they were so complicated that she couldn't read them so she decided to change the subject.

"Are you going to be done soon?"

"I dunno."

"Okay..."

Isabella inched closer to him.

"When you're done, do you want to go to the park? Just you and me?"

"I really want to get this done."

"I know. I just mean when you're done you could maybe-"

"Sorry Isabella, not today."

"Why?"

"I just have a lot on my plate right now."

"Right now?"

"Yeah.

Isabella frowned and tried again.

"Well, since its my birthday, I was planning to have a birthday party tonight, not right now, and I wanted to know if you could come."

"Cool!"

"So you can come?" She asked hopefully.

"No."

"Wait-why?"

Phineas shrugged. "I sorry Isabella, I'm just really busy. I can't really make it."

"But Phineas! You're my best friend!"

"I know! And I tel, you! I'm am extremely sorry that I can't make it! It makes me really sad but you have to understand, I have a lot of things planned for today. And I have this really huge deadline that I have to lineup to."

Isabella stood there, silent.

"I'm really sorry Isabella, Maybe next time?"

"Yeah... Sure. Next time."

* * *

"So why don't you just give up?" Gretchen would usually ask.

And Isabella would turn to the window where she could see the Flynn Fletcher House from and smile softly. "I can't."

* * *

Isabella rubbed her tears off onto her pillow.

The park she understood. He never understood her hints to hang out just the two of them. Bit missing her birthday party? What was that about? Did he not care about her? Did he hate her? Did he want her to leave this planet forever?

Her crazy thoughts were soon interrupted by the buzz of her phone.

_Are you busy? -P_

Isabella sighed and answered.

_Nope. -I_

She sent it and waited for the next text nervously tapping her phone onto her lap. Her phone buzzed again and she immediately opened it.

_Aren't you having your party? -P_

_Nah... No one could come. -I_

What a lie. She had decided to cancel it just because he couldn't make it.

_You wanna come over then? I could really use ur help 4 something. -P_

Isabella paused before answering.

She really wanted to go see him.

But wasn't he going to break her heart again? He was probably going to do something stupid and make her sad all over again. Maybe it was time to start to use that hard to get technique that Gretchen was talking about.

She had made her decision.

_Yah, I'll come over. -I_

_Awesome. -P_

Isabella sighed and stood up from her bed. She grabbed a coat and head outside.

As she got to her best friends gate, she was surprised to see him standing there, as if he had been waiting for her this whole time.

"Hey Phineas, what ya doin at your gate?"

"Waiting for you."

Isabella really hope that she wasn't blushing.

"S-s-so you needed help..." She stuttered out.

"Right." Phineas showed her a blindfold.

"You want me to put that on?"

"Come on! Don't you trust me?"

Isabella looked at her friend nervously, then covered her eyes with the blindfold.

"Can you see anything?"

"Nope."

"Awesome, now follow me."

He took her hand in his.

"Now how does me having a blindfold help you?"

"You'll see."

And suddenly they stopped.

"You can take it off now."

"Now?"

"Yup."

Isabella softly put her hands to the back or her head and untied the black blindfold. As it fell onto the ground, she gasped loudly.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY ISABELLA!"

Her eyes watered and she put her hands in front of her mouth.

"Phineas?" She stuttered out in between happy sobs.

He smiled and held out a rose to her.

"Happy Birthday Isabella,"

**_Crushes_**

_Phineas age 14_

_A burning desire to be with someone who you find very attractive and extremely special._

"So what's the answer Flynn?"

"...36?"

"No...it's 24 Phineas.

"Right, sorry."

And the teacher turned back around and started to babble on about the lesson.

He didn't know what it was, but recently, it had been hard to concentrate.

It wasn't Perry who was missing. It wasn't even that Candace was preparing for college.

It was her.

And by her, he meant Isabella.

Why did she have to sit in front of him during math? Why did she have to change so much?

She had changed again. But not the way she had changed 8 years ago.

She was still that cute confident girl that she always was. But now, the bow and the dress were gone and replaced by a small hair tie, a pink shirt and white skinny jeans.

She was pretty, really pretty. But he wasn't the only one that noticed that.

A lot of boys flirted with her these-

"Phineas?"

The boy looked up at the girl in front of hi with a blanc expression, snapping out of his reverie.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Can I please borrow a pencil?"

Phineas stumbled and took a pencil out of his pencil case.

"No problem."

She grabbed it, letting her finger linger on his for a little while longer. Then turned back to pay attention to the rest of the class time.  
Now where was he?

Right- those other boys.

A lot of boys were starting to ask her out. However, she was always refusing the offers of those boys which really wasn't terrible for him.

He tried to talk about this new feeling with Ferb but Ferb would mostly smirk and roll his eyes at him, which frankly confused him even more.

He looked at Isabella again.

Wow.

She really was something.

What was this though? What was this new feeling that he was having around her-

"And the homework is exercises 23, 24, 26, and 30 page 275. Now it might seem hard, but if you payed attention today, it will be pretty easy."

Phineas looked down at his paper where he was supposed to write the homework but instead, he found hearts doodled all over the paper

Hearts? What? Phineas Flynn doesn't draw stupid hearts.

Something was happening to him.

And he wasn't sure that he was okay with it.

* * *

"And then I ate this salamander!" Buford said.

"Can we talk about something else than Buford's bug endeavors?" Baljeet asked.

Phineas laughed at his two friends, "so what do you want to talk about?"

"So you heard 'bout girly?"

Phineas's ears perked up, "what about Isabella?"

"Well you know about the dance comin' up on Friday?"

All of the boys nodded.

"So 'parently, there's this kid who's gonna ask her to it."

Phineas choked on his food.

"But won't she say no to those boys like she, hum, you know, does... Usually?"

"Don't be so sure Dinnah Bell, I heard that she was thinking of sayin' yes to him,"

"B-b-but... Why?" Phineas blabbers out looking at his food, missing the slight smirking glance between Ferb and Buford although he could have sworn that when he looked up, Buford had winked at his brother.

"Probably been tired of sayin' no."

Phineas looked in the air for a couple seconds, daydreaming of any possible reason that she would say no. He sighed because he had a hard time finding one.

"Why d' you suppose she keeps saying no?"

"She is probably just patiently waiting for the perfect guy." Ferb said.

"Oh..."

Silence.

"But again Dinnah Bell, she's probably gonna get tired of it so the nex' guy who's gonna ask her, if he's cute enough as those girlies say, he's gonna get to go with 'er"

Phineas contemplated that for a few minutes.

He saw Isabella get up from her lunch table. He knew what he had to do."

"Guys... Im gonna go... You know, I have to do... That stuff."

He sprinted so fast after his crush that he didn't even notice his friends snickering.

As he arrived, he saw a kid intently talking to Isabella at her locker.

"So Isabella, I was wondering if-"

"ISABELLA!"

She turned quickly and slammed her locker door on the boy she was talking to and nervously smiled at Phineas.

"H-hey Phineas... What ya doin'?"

He grinned at her catchphrase but was so nervous, that he spilled a bunch of words.

"Iteallywanttoaskyoitothisdan cethingieandireallydontknown oetodoitespeciallywiththatbo yyouweretalkingtoandimreally confusedandihavenotideawhyia mfeelingthiswayand-"

"Phineas," Isabella put her hand on his.

Butterflies invaded his stomach and his triangular face turned a very familiar shade of red.

He finally knew what this was.

"Isabella... I think I might have a crush on you."

**_Love_**

_An intense feeling of deep affection_

_Feel a deep romantic or sexual attachment to (someone)_

Our story doesn't end here. But we need to leave those two.

Who knows what will happen to them next?

But they are in love. They will always be in love.

No matter how many time they fight, or scream, or breakup.

They are endgame.

And it might not have been love at first sight for both, or second sight, or even third.

But love doesn't always come that way.

This is not a movie where a spark just appears for two people once they meet.

Yes, that spark is between these two.

But it was made.

And after all the steps to get to that special spark.

It was finally worth it.

* * *

**I hope you liked it!**

**So at first, I was thinking of splitting all of the different steps but I think that it looks better as a whole.**

**anyways, this idea has been bouncing around in my head for a while now and I think it turned out really good. I really love it.**

**I may have more projects on the way.**

**please Review!**

**love u guys...**

**Clara**


End file.
